Demon Dreams
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Yami Marik was a Demon Dream. Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh.


Demon Dreams

_I'm not sure when this is based after Battle city though it's just a fic a about Marik dealing with his Yami who still hasn't left him truly, if you review be nice or constructive criticism no flames please :3 enjoy! Oh and thank you to Little Kuriboh Imposter who posted mangas on YGOTAS that influenced this story ___

Movement. Marik sat up straight away to see Bakura sneakily trying to get out of the bed without waking him.

Bakura turned to look at him, silently Marik nodded down at the bed to indicate he thought Bakura should stay longer.

Bakura shook his head slowly.

Marik's eyes widened as he realised Bakura was **actually** going to leave.

Panic overtook him as it always did when Bakura wasn't nearby.

Bakura smiled softly and reached over to stroke Marik's hair.

Marik melted against his touch and slowly closed his eyes, Bakura continued stroking his hair whilst he slowly and gently forced Marik's head back down onto the pillow, again Marik's eyes snapped open.

He tried to sit up but Bakura softly but forcefully at the same time, kept him down, tears sprang from Marik's eyes as he felt the movement of Bakura leaving the bed.

The door creaked slowly to a close and Marik was alone...well not truly alone he was never truly alone.

His Yami had never truly left him; he hung there like a shadow waiting for loneliness and pain to invade his counterparts mind before striking himself.

"No one cares about you"

Marik shut his eyes and didn't respond, hopefully this demon that sprung forth every time when he was sad would leave.

"Bakura doesn't care about you"

Marik bit his lip and scrunched his eyes closed.

"He was using you"

Enough was enough; Marik strode into the monsters domain in his mind and glowered at Yami Marik.

".Wasn't" He said slowly and forcefully.

"Is it me you're telling or yourself? Oh and I love how you used past tense there, see you're getting over him already!" Yami Marik snickered.

"Shut up!" Marik growled.

"Ooh is the little kitten angry? I wouldn't threaten me if I were you Marik, as, right now, I'm the only one who cares about you" Yami Marik said as he fingered the tassels on the end of a pillow he was lolling on, he looked sideways at Marik a smirk forming on his face as he waited for the teen's reaction.

"That's...no...not true!" Marik stuttered.

Yami Marik grinned to himself then rolled his eyes.

"Poor little disturbed Marik; go on then who cares for you? Because as far as I can see, I'm the only one here" Yami Marik stood and walked over to Marik grinning nastily.

Marik shivered as Yami Marik neared, his two shaking hands balled into fists.

Yami Marik noticed and his grin widened.

"Oh come on don't be irresponsible now Marik" he chortled. "It's simply a question...answer it"

Marik complied. "My sister and my brother care for me"

Yami Marik who had just flung himself back onto his mess of pillows seemed to find this hilarious; he burst out laughing, rocking to and fro as he shook.

"Shut up!" Marik demanded.

Yami Marik stopped immediately and a dangerous look crossed his features.

He sat back –a snake ready to strike- and smiled at Marik amused, though the sheen of anger never left his eyes.

"Oh come on now...you don't really think they forgive you do you? After all the horror you put them through?"

"After all the horror **you** put them through you bastard!" Marik shrieked.

Yami Marik leaned forward and an insane sparkle lit his eyes. "Me, you think so?"

"It **was** you" Marik hissed.

"Yes..." Yami Marik scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Yes I suppose it was me...but you stupid fool I am made of you! You bore me through all your pain and hate! You see Marik we are one and the same!" Yami Marik cackled hysterically as he blurted out the last bit.

"No! No! That's not true!" Cried Marik desperately. "I didn't mean to make you, I never wanted you, and we're definitely not the same!"

Yami Marik stopped cackling abruptly and smiled.

"I am the only person you've got you lost little boy, I am the only one who cares. You're witch of a sister and your adopted curd of a brother don't care for you, oh yes they feign care but secretly they hate you for what you've put them through!"

"No!" Screamed Marik clawing at his head. "Go away, you're gone, we got rid of you!"

"We?" Yami Marik stood amused. "There was no 'we' between you and that loathsome gang of fools, don't forget you hurt **them** too, they all resented you, when I was duelling the 'pharaoh' he considered wiping me out in one turn...and that means he considered wiping **you** out!"

"But he didn't!" Marik yelled triumphantly. "That shows he cares!"

"Yes the pharaoh did indeed care" Yami Marik agreed. "About his reputation!"

Marik shook his head vigorously.

"Yes"

Marik closed his eyes.

"Yes"

Cold breath on the back of his neck.

"Yes!"

Marik opened his eyes to see Yami Marik right in front of him; breathing heavily and grinning inanely.

"Bak..."

"Bakura!?" Yami Marik burst out laughing. "He is a fiend; his heart is full of villainy and cruelty! He does not 'care' for you as a person but as an object!"

Marik groaned and shook his head.

Yami Marik nodded giggling like a small child.

"Marik"

Marik looked over at Yami Marik who suddenly looked very serious.

"Marik only **I** care for you, only **I **understand you" Yami Marik moved closer to Marik.

Marik looked down.

Suddenly he felt himself being roughly pulled into a hug.

"Only I Marik"

Marik hung limply in his Yami's arms unresponsive.

Yami Marik pulled back so he could look at him; Marik's eyes were dull and lifeless his skin colour looked grey and the bags under his eyes showed the stress he was going through.

Marik had been dealing with Yami Marik trying to hurt him regularly after Battle city, but since Bakura had been thinking hard about their relationship it was getting too much, Yami Marik was like an omen; always there but when he knew for sure Bakura was by his side it wasn't as hard, but Bakura wasn't here and Marik wondered if he would come back.

At first he had thought Yami Marik was a hallucination but soon he figured out that no this **was** his Yami, not nearly as strong as before...but he was the same; ready to inject pain and paranoia right into his heart.

Yami Marik looked at Marik and he saw all this, concern flashed across his face.

"Marik"

Marik did not look up.

"Marik!"

At the sharper tone of voice Marik looked up blankly.

"Marik I'm sorry...I think now is a suitable time to say goodbye" Yami Marik gruffly pulled Marik into a rough hug, gently kissed him on the forehead then he was gone.

Marik opened his eyes; confused.

Yami Marik was gone truly, truly gone; it felt like a great weight had been lifted off of him.

He turned in the bed to see Bakura his chest rising and falling softly as he slept.

Suddenly his eyes opened and deep brown was staring into violet.

"I'm sorry" Bakura whispered gently.

Marik smiled and stroked Bakura's pale face, as he did so he felt a pang for his Yami but he knew, Yami Marik had saved him, in his own bizarre twisted way, he had saved him.

_Hope you liked it review but no flames ^^ it's my first Yugioh fanfic so no be nasty ___


End file.
